Dragon Planet Wiki:About
Welcome to the ! Below is all the information you will need to know in order to roleplay on this wiki. Enjoy! Timeline The events of this wiki are set in several alternate timelines apart from that of 's storyline — with each user having his or her own timeline. Like in the events of , where comes from an alternate timeline where and the other Z-Fighters die at the hands of the Androids (in the Z-Fighter's case) and a heart virus (in Goku's case), the events of the roleplay's world differ greatly from the original timeline. Continuity Despite the fact that this story takes place in an alternate timeline, Akira Toriyama's universe is still to be respected. This wiki follows the manga account of the Dragonball series. This means that the Super Saiyan transformation, for instance, only goes to Super Saiyan 3, not four, as did not occur in the manga. This also means that events that happened in the Dragonball and Dragonball Z movies do not exist. This includes the transformation and it's user, . It does mean, however, that the cataclysm that happened on did, in fact, occur. Dragonballs Like in the main timeline, two sets of Dragonballs exist; the Earth Dragonballs and the Namekian Dragonballs. Since Dragonball GT does not take place in canon, and therefore, is not considered here, the do not exist. However, members of Namek's Dragon Clan can create new sets of Dragonballs if certain conditions are met. Dragonballs are seven spherical objects, each of which, can summon an Eternal Dragon, capable of granting a varying number of wishes depending on the dragon. The Earth's Dragon, , can only grant one wish per-summoning on this wiki. However, Namek's dragon, , can grant three wishes per-summoning. After each use, the dragonballs scatter and turn to stone for one year. Crossovers A "crossover", on this wiki, is defined as bringing the material, canon or fanon, of another series (anime, manga, or otherwise), unchanged, into the Dragon Planet universe for use. An example of this would be bringing the race from 's Bleach series into this world and having them interact with characters from this universe. These crossovers are strictly prohibited. As stated in the continuity section, we want to respect Akira Toriyama's universe while we create our own. This does not mean that ideas and concepts from other series cannot be used and expanded on to create original content for this site is prohibited, but using blatantly Bleach characters (or any other characters from another series), weapons, techniques, etc., is not only copyright infringement, but it also shows a lack of originality. That being said, however, images of these character can be used to demonstrate what an original character looks like. For example, someone using 's image as a representative of their own original character (not ripping off his abilities and other techniques), or the use of images of the technique, while naming it a different technique that has different effects, are not prohibited. Races Though fan-made races are allowed, there are several base races from the manga canon that appear in the series. They are as follows; * Humans: The inhabitants of Earth. Humans are capable of learning to utilize Ki and are capable fighters. * Saiyans: Saiyans are a very human-like race of warrior aliens from the Planet Vegeta. They are famous for their high power levels, their mastery of the use of Ki. The Super Saiyan transformation is legendary among the Saiyans and is reachable only by its most powerful members. * Namekians: Namekians, also known as Nameks, are green humanoids from the Planet Namek. Namekians can be both powerful warriors and insightful philosophers. Their main clan, the Dragon Clan, is famous for its members' ability to create the legendary Dragonballs. Like Saiyans, the warriors of the Namekian race are capable of achieving a form known as the Super Namek; the pinnacle of the race. * Frieza's race: An unnamed race of extremely powerful aliens of which the villain, , hails from. Each are capable of power levels rivaling that of the Saiyans and can possess up to four transformations. They can also survive in the vacuum of space. * Majins: Majins are the race that belongs to. They are pink aliens of incredible power levels and mastery of ki. Each Majin has the ability to transform into their Pure Form, making them stronger than most Super Saiyans and Super Nameks. Like the members of Frieza's race, they are capable of surviving in space. * Kais: Kais are the rulers of the galaxy. Most are very powerful beings and not all choose to rule their end of the universe. Roleplay Mechanics Events in the roleplay may not contradict anything said by Akira Toriyama regarding the Dragon Ball series or the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z manga. For example, Super Saiyan God is the strongest obtainable form of the Saiyan race in Akira Toriyama's story, even though exists in the anime-only Dragonball GT. Therefore, there can be no level higher than that of a Super Saiyan 3 in the roleplay for Saiyans. That does not mean that fan-made variations of Super Saiyan cannot be made, like, for example, a Super Saiyan 3 version of the Ascended Super Saiyan or the Full-Power Super Saiyan; just no version beyond it. Roleplays Roleplays are conducted in what I like to call "Story Format". In this format, the users take turn writing paragraphs describing their character's actions in detail. In a Fighting Roleplay, they can describe what fighting moves or energy techniques are used. The other user is then able to counter with their own moves until the winner is declared or a draw occurs. In a Collaborative Roleplay, a roleplay in which both of the users are fighting a single villain (be it one controlled by one of the two roleplayers, or an outside user), or are simply trying to progress the story through either character/plot development, or training, each user simply takes turn telling their characters' side of things until the end of the roleplay. Fan-Fiction Stories Not all stories on the wiki will be roleplays, however. Users are allowed to create all or just portions of their stories without the help of other users if they desire. They appear in the same format as roleplays, as roleplays on this site follow a "Story Format", but are only written by one author. See also * ''Dragon Planet'' FAQ Category:Content